Forgotten Memories
by thegreeneyedguy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally together, but a car accidents turns Percy's life upside down. How will it effect things b/w them
1. The Accident

**AN:**  
This is my first story, and all these fantastic writers here inspired me to write myself. I hope you guys like it, forgive me for a few grammatical errors I'm doing my best. Please follow and mark favourite if you like it.  
Characters belong to Rick Riordan, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 1**

_Percy POV_  
"I can't keep pretending that you are just a friend to me" I yelled at her with tears brimming in my eyes.  
"But" that was all she could manage.  
"Yes, now what? You will hate me. Say that you cannot believe I am that shallow and all that shit?" I stated in a hurt tone.  
"Percy…" she replied visibly confused.  
"Yes, I love you wise girl. I don't know when it happened but it happened, and I am no longer able to hide my feelings from you".  
"But I…" I walked away ignoring her. She ran towards me, grabbed my shoulder and turned me, so I was facing her. Then she leaned in, I closed my eyes expecting a kiss but got a crackling sensation on my face. She slapped me.  
"You know, seaweed brain, that's not the way you tell your feelings to a girl you love", she said mocking anger.  
"So what? You have no reason to slap me" I replied genuinely annoyed.  
"Just for your information, I love you too" she replied happily.  
I couldn't believe what she said, and my brilliant response was "Say what?"  
"I love you too my dumb lover!" she said childishly.  
That was all I needed to hear as I grabbed her in my arms. Resting my face in her blond curls, I rambled on about how I loved her and how relieved I was she felt the same way.  
This day was truly the best day of my life so far, I confessed to Annabeth about my feelings. It turns out she had them too, and she was displaying signs since I don't know when. But being the seaweed brain I am, I never picked them up. We hung around together. When we were about to enter our apartments after spending the day together, she stopped in her tracks.  
"Thanks, seaweed brain for making it the best day of my life," she said.  
"Hey, this is just our first day together don't be so sure this will be your best day" I countered.  
She came closer to me, looking into my eyes as if she was searching my soul "I am counting on it" she replied huskily. Then she closed the distance between us and kissed me.  
It was a soft one, but it was brimming with emotions. I just stood there and received the kiss completely dazed by the fact Annabeth was kissing me. My first kiss. By the time I recovered Annabeth was already running blind towards her building. I just couldn't move from where we were standing. It was just like I was learning to walk again I slowly started walking toward my apartment building.  
I then heard the screeching of tires followed by some screams. A cold feeling passed all over me, and I turned around to see my world go flipping into Tartarus. Annabeth was lying on the road just a few feet from the minivan which had rammed into her. Her blood was seeping out from various places, and her left hand bent at an unnatural angle. I fell onto my knees, tears seeping out from my eyes. I was so stunned I couldn't even make a sound while crying. I made my way towards the now growing crowd around the love of my life. Seeing her like that sent my brain into overdrive. I saw that the guy who was driving the minivan, Ethan Nakamura, the worthless man who failed in almost every class. In a flash, I was upon him. Driving him onto the road beside the minivan delivering punishing blows to his face with my balled up fists. The world around me seemed like a blur. Some were shouting to make way for paramedics who just arrived, and some were trying to pull me off the now immobile and unconscious Ethan. But I was possessed by bloodlust only matched by Ares which was still growing with every passing moment. I was finally pulled off by the police when they arrived on the scene, and my hands felt like lead and knuckles hurt immensely. I tried to look for Annabeth, but she was no longer there. I was put in the backseat of the police vehicle and then hauled away.

I was alone in my cell, with nothing to take out my anger on, I wondered why I was angry, the girl I was in love with since last year and believed to be my soulmate had been mauled by that worthless Nakamura. It happened after us being together for just 6 hours and more importantly just after we shared our first kiss. Thinking about it brought me tears. I cried in solitude until I solemnly slipped into Morpheus' realm.

* * *

_About two years ago_  
My mum, Sally Jackson, was 40 years old and had curly brown hair which grew well past her shoulders. She was neither thin nor fat. She has this weird love for things in blue, an affection I inherited. We have another thing in common, our rebellious nature.  
My father died in a capsized ship, of which he was the captain when I was just three months old. My mother married Paul when I was 11 months old and about three years later Tyson, my half-brother, was born.  
Paul was 40 too, with longish salt-and-pepper hair. He was an actor-like a guy. The type who might play an undercover cop on television.  
Tyson was childish, big and bulky, and was obsessed with peanut butter &amp; jelly sandwiches.  
We had moved to Brooklyn because Paul got a job offer which he could not pass up and he wanted the family to go with him as well. We had rented an apartment on the outskirts of the city.  
"Hey Perce, I've already enrolled you, better study for the entrance examination," Paul advised.  
"I will! But after watching this movie," I replied.  
"Come on," he deadpanned, "You've seen this green guy hulking out at least 5-6 times already".  
"But it's so good!" I protested like a 10-year-old.  
"Now don't give me that look, it stopped working after you graduated your middle school" he stated seriously.  
"Fine… But just because I was getting bored" I said mockingly and walked out of the room.  
The test went by fine, and both Tyson and I got admission in 'Mount-High School.'  
It was my first day in the new high school, and I was about two weeks behind the class. So, needless to say, I had a lot of catching up to do. I entered the class 5 minutes before the bell and saw an empty seat by a short guy with closely cropped hair and pale skin, so I went towards the empty seat.  
"Hey, can I sit beside you?" I asked the guy.  
"Of course! It's yours" he replied.  
"I am Perseus Jackson, but I prefer being called Percy," I said offering my hand after taking the seat.  
"Nico di Angelo" he replied shaking my hand as the bell rang signalling the start of the 1st period, Literature.  
A good looking middle age woman came in. Nico told me her name was Miss Hestia Hearthstone.  
"Class, we have a new student with us today!" she announced, "Welcome, young Perseus Jackson," she said waving her hand towards me.  
"I hope you enjoy your time in my class Perseus," she told me.  
"Thanks miss, I hope so too. But, I prefer being called Percy" I replied politely.  
"Well then Percy, I take it that you have not read the poem 'The Road Not Taken' have you?" she asked me.  
"I read it yesterday after going through this semester's syllabus" I replied with a smug smile and saw Nico staring at me wide eyed.  
"I am impressed Mr Jackson," she said with a hint of approval in her voice and then turned towards the rest of the class.  
"Ok class, get ready for your surprise test on the poem 'The Road Not Taken' she announced while passing out the question papers.  
I managed to finish the test in time, and it was probably good enough to strike an image with Miss Hestia.  
After the period was over, Nico and I went to the locker room together.  
"Man that test was overkill" Nico complained.  
"You are exaggerating Nico" I replied.  
"Says who? The guy who mysteriously knows what to study for the test even before his first day" he mocked.  
"That my friend is called beginners luck" I boasted.  
"Yeah, yeah" he dismissed, closing his locker.  
We reached out next class before time and sat together. The rest of the students started entering. A guy with height almost same as Nico with curly black hair and a goatee came toward us. "You must be the new guy Percy. Am I right or am I right?" he said extending his hand towards me with a gentle smirk on his face. I took his hand, "Welcome to Mount-High dude" he said just as the bell rang. "Guess I will see you around," he said before going back to his seat.

Days started to go by soon a week had gone by me, Nico and Grover had become friends and started calling ourselves 'The Three Musketeers'. The class had three main divisions, the famous ones, the bullies and the nobodies. Nico and I were the nobodies, but Grover was one of the famous guys, which prevented us from being harassed by the bullies whose primary target were the nobodies.  
I got accepted by the famous ones, but Nico was still one of my besties. I was becoming famous not only amongst students but the teachers were also taking noticing me mainly my language, maths and science teachers. One of these days both Nico and Grover were absent, and I was eating my lunch alone then one of the popular girls Silena came to me silently and sat beside me. I gave her a questioning look.  
"You know my friend Annabeth?" she asked in a whisper.  
"Ya, Miss Know it All" I replied amused.  
"I think she is developing this little crush on you, just telling ya Perce," she said secretively got up and winked at me before going back to her table.  
That night I couldn't sleep Silena's words kept coming back to me with a mental picture of blond haired girl 'Annabeth'.

**AN:**  
Please review, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the future chapters get better and better.


	2. Reprecussions

**AN: **

So here is the first chapter within two weeks as I promised. I do not own any characters they belong to Rick Riordan. The plot is mine, and please do follow and mark favourite if you like it. Reviews are appreciated. 

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

I woke to the opening of the lock of the prison door, "wake up punk" the guard called out. "Someone bailed your sorry ass". I got up instantly which made me feel dizzy.

"Oh! The damsel in distress" the guard mocked. I went out giving him a glare.

When I saw that Luke had paid my bail, I hung my head low in shame. His eye was still blue from our last night's encounter. "Thanks, man," I said stopping beside my friend with guilt heavy in my voice.

"How could I let my man stay the night in a cell," he chirped throwing his arm around my shoulder. We both walked out of the police station as the cold air of the evening teased my skin as I was just wearing a half-sleeve shirt. I hugged myself, he just smiled and took out my jacket from his bag and handed it to me. "I knew you would need it," he said seemingly satisfied by his deduction. 

"Dude, I am sorry. I was freaking out when you came to tease me and I just..." I tried to apologise, but Luke beat me to it. 

"No, I am sorry I should have given you space after your argument with Annabeth." He said looking at me with his guilty face. I smiled at him which he returned genuinely. "Speaking of Annabeth, I am sorry about what happened earlier. You gave Nakamura a good lesson, but maybe you threw in a couple of dozen punches more than required". 

I stopped suddenly remembering the earlier events, "How is she?" I asked desperately. His sparkling blue eyes suddenly lost all the energy, and I thought of the worse. I fell to my knees and started crying with my face buried in my hands. 

"Dude don't give up, and she needs you to believe in her. She will be well soon" he said encouraging me. 

"So, she is not dead," I asked ecstatically. Luke smiled at my sudden change of mood. He brought his hand forward, I took it, and he pulled me up. 

"She is alive but not good," he said with seriousness creeping into his voice. I nodded glumly.

"I need to see her," I said with my voice wavering with sorrow. Luke took a few steps away from me, eyed me sceptically, then shaking his head in disapproval.

"You need a shower and food" he paused still pondering, "and then a good and long nap in a proper bed," he said, with his voice full of authority taking out any chances of an argument. "Then we will go see Annabeth first thing in the morning, together," he said gripping my shoulders. I just nodded simply, "As you say". 

We both then walked back to our apartments silently. Just before breaking up at the crossing I stopped Luke by putting my hand on his shoulder, he turned towards with a puzzled expression. "Thanks, bud," I said. "No need man, that's what friends are for, right?" he said smiling sadly. 

"Ya, but still after what happened last night. I thought we were…"

"You know what, you still owe for that punch to the eye. I only put it off until a better time, and you need a friend right now. So here I am" he said matter of fact tone. I pulled him into a man hug, and he hugged me back. 

"Now go, your mom must be freaking out," he said laughing.

"Oh shit! I forgot about her" I answer visibly terrified as I ran for home. "See you in the morning" Luke shouted. "You got it" I shouted back.

I reached home, and I got in silently making a point of not making any noise. I looked at the watch which was showing 'five past ten'. I had promised to be back by 'eight-thirty'. I am very dead I cursed to myself. Does she know about the accident, if yes then what about my stay in the cell? She was not the one who paid the bail, so I assumed she did not know at least about my stay in prison. 

"Mom Percy is home" Tyson yelled from his room. I gave him a death glare, as I readied myself for the encounter. What would I say? I was racking my brains.

My mom came into the hall, and she was visibly fuming with anger. Seeing her like this snapped something inside me. I started rambling about me and Annabeth, then the accident and so on… Tears were flowing without any stop from my eyes. 

Mom just rushed towards and engulfed me in her arms, and she was rubbing my back and saying soothing words to me. I just cried into her hair. Paul and Tyson too came to see what all the commotion was. 

"Go have a bath as I prepare dinner for you and Paul puts Tyson to bed," she said pulling out of the embrace. "But I am big enough to go to sleep myself" Tyson argued folding his arms in protest. Mom sent a glare towards Paul, a look of understanding passed over his face. "Son, how long it has been since I last read you a bedtime story," Paul urgently said while putting his arm around Tyson's shoulders and dragging him to his room against his wish. 

After the shower I told mom everything that happened today, I was bubbling up telling how we got together but started crying again talking about the accident. She listened to it patiently then put me in bed, sat with me patting my forehead till I fell asleep.

Flashback

It felt like just another day, getting ready, boarding the bus, chatting with some friends. But, once I entered the class I knew for sure it was going to change very soon. I saw Annabeth talking with her best friend Thalia, and I didn't feel the time passed I got lost in how she looked. She was smiling widely, and joy was visible in her startling gray eyes. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail, a few which popped out showing her curls. I was rudely brought of my daze when someone grabbed me by the neck from behind, whoever it was dragged me to the washroom and just threw me in. He then blocked the door and checked if anyone else was in there. I recognized it was Luke one of Annabeth's best friend.

"What do you think you were doing in there," he said trying to control his anger.

"Wha..." I tried to reply, but he cut me off. 

"Don't play the fool with me, why were you staring her?" he said.

"I was not staring her," I said my voice was shaking with fear. Not that I could not take Luke one on one but that he is her best friend, she was more gullible to anything he could make up to portray as a bad guy to her. 

"I saw you with my own two eyes, you were ogling Thalia" he barked. 

A sense of relief washed over me, and I unconsciously started laughing. Luke was taken aback by my sudden outburst. 

"What are you laughing at?" he said getting confused.

"Dude, chill it out it wasn't Thalia" I replied regaining my composure.

"If not Thalia then…" he stuttered. I beat him to the conclusion.

"Yup, Annabeth," I said getting up and dusting my clothes. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, you serious?" he asked confusing me.

"Yes, pretty much. But why does it sounds like 'why are you trying to commit suicide?'?" I countered his question.

"Sorry I got you wrong," he said throwing his arm around my shoulder. "You know Annabeth's a devil. She could eat anyone raw if they hurt her in any way" he said trying to scare me. 

"You are taking it too far in that head of yours" I replied chuckling as we entered the class. Thalia was eyeing us suspiciously to which Luke just gave her a look, and she went back chatting with Annabeth. We went to my seat and sat together. 

"So, you and Thalia," I asked him in a whisper. He just raised one of his eyebrows as if evaluating me. 

"We are just friends" he sighed "sadly" adding after a pause. I just merely nodded.

"So, let's make a deal" he whispered. Now it was my turn to raise the eyebrow.

"You keep my thing a secret, and I will keep your thing a secret in return," he said extending his hand towards my side still looking forward. It took it, and we shook hands lightly. He got up shortly after our deal. 

"It was nice knowing you Percy," he said with a smirk that will make you hide your belongings.

"Same here" I replied returning a smile.

Soon the class was full with other students, and the bell rang signalling the first period. Things were normally going. I caught myself looking for Annabeth quite a few times. I was trying to know what exactly was on with me, the bell signalling lunch. I, Nico and Grover were sitting together.

"What's the deal with you and Annabeth" Nico questioned.

"Where is that coming from" I countered.

"Dude, you were drooling all over her the entire day," he said chuckling.

"No, I was not" I replied getting annoyed.

"So that's why Luke dragged you to the washroom," Grover said thoughtfully.

"Hey, who told you that," I asked Grover frustrated. 

"I have sources" he replied nonchalantly.

"Tell me about it" Nico chimed in, 

"Who are you waiting for," Grover said looking expectantly towards me. I turned my head sideways to receive the same look from Nico. I got up from the table with my tray.

"Screw you guys," I said visibly annoyed. I sat alone and finished my meal thinking why I got annoyed so easily over a simple topic. This girl was getting on my nerves. Why in the Hades name Silena told me such a thing. 

"So students as you know your subjective assessment starts next week. You better start preparing for it today onwards" Miss Hestia announced as the class fell in chaos with everyone yelling at everyone for help with the studies.

"Perce! Will you help me out after classes on Friday" Nico asked.

"Of course bud, your place or mine," I asked him back.

"Yours" he replied hurriedly. I raised my eyebrow to his immediate response. 

"Silence" Headmistress Athena bellowed entering the class. Nico mouthed later and turned to face forward.

"Have you all lost your minds? This is a classroom, and you come here to study not chatter with others" she said fuming. She shot a disapproving look to Annabeth and Miss Hestia with the former dipping her head low as if to avoid eyes of others. Athena walked out sighing loudly. 

"See what you all caused. I will have to listen to a lecture on how to control a class of teenagers, won't I Annabeth?" she asked looking towards Annabeth.

"Yes Miss" she replied timidly.

"What's going on?" I whispered so that only Nico could listen.

"Athena is Annabeth's mom" he replied.

"No kidding," I said offhandedly.

"I'm serious" was all he said as I stared at him trying to take in what he said.

"Dude that sucks" I replied.

"Yep, totally," he said as the bell rang declaring the school off.

**AN:**

So should I give Annabeth's POV in the flashback?

Please review, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the following chapters get better and better. 

Thanks, Abooknerdandproud it means a great deal. Things like these give me hope to carry on writing. 


	3. Getting up

**AN:**  
Here is the 3rd chapter of this series sorry for the delay. It was just difficult to pick it up after a long gap. I hope you guys like it, forgive me for a few grammatical errors I'm just a beginner. Please follow and mark favorite if you like it,  
Characters belong to Rick Riordan, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 3**

_Percy P.O.V._  
She was running away from me, to her apartment. I could say that it was one of those memorable days for both of us. I could hear her childish giggles as she ran. I turned around to walk back to my home. Then I heard an ear-splitting scream, and I sat upright in my bed. That scream was still ringing in my ears, and it felt so real. I was shivering, and it was just 5:15 am. I tried sleeping again but it was no use, sleep was the last thing on my mind as I kept turning in my bed.  
At 6:00 I gave up on sleep, I took a cold shower. A cold shower was all I needed to forget my problems, until now. That scream, it was stamped permanently in my memory. I let the cold creep into my blood, and it helps to dull the pain. The pain, it was like your body if falling into an endless pit. After mourning over my current emotional state, I got out of the shower.  
It was a Saturday morning no one was up in the house, I mean it was still just some minutes past 6:30. I sat at my desk looking at the pictures I had on my bulletin board, especially those of her and me.

_Flashback_  
"Percy, come on! Are you even listening to me?" Tyson said exasperatedly.  
"Mom! He is ignoring me" Tyson yelled.  
"Wait! No. Hell No" I said coming out of my dream world.  
"Then why were you not answering me?" he said glaring at me.  
"I was just a bit distracted" I defended.  
"What's keeping you distracted nowadays?" Mom asked.  
"Just stuff."  
"Is that girl stuff" mom teased.  
"Oh no, no, no," I said desperately hoping for her to drop it.  
"Then why did I hear that you were drooling over some girl in your class," she said trying to contain her laughter.  
"Ew! Percy drools over girls" Tyson said laughing.  
"Where did you hear that?" I asked in a panic as blood rushed to my cheeks.  
"Paul heard you talking to one of your friends over the phone."  
"And that's why I need a cell of my own," I said in an annoyed tone  
"Do you want the bird and bees talk honey?" mom asked as she covered Tyson's ears.  
"No! Mom" I screamed doing my best to seem terrified, I ran into my room leaving my laughing family alone.

* * *

It was Thursday, and I reached school early today as Paul gave me a ride. The corridors were empty. I went to my locker and took out my notebook for the first lecture. I was just roaming around waiting for others to show up when I heard someone laughing in our class.  
It was still better of half an hour for the class to start, so I went to investigate. I tried to look through the glass in the door and saw that there were three people in there but couldn't make out their faces. I was leaning too much on the door and then made a less than decent entry into the room.  
Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth were staring at me with wide eyes.  
"What are you doing down there Perce? Looking for ants?" Luke said amused  
"Stop being mean" Thalia argued.  
"Was he spying on us" Annabeth wondered aloud.  
"If that's so I'm going to kick his ass" Thalia thundered.  
"Give the guy a chance to get up and explain himself" Luke defended me.  
"He's right" Annabeth agreed, coming towards me and extending her hand.  
I took her hand and stood up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in trying to search for an excuse. Then I thought to screw it and stick with the truth this time.  
"Actually, I was kind of spying on you guys," I said as Thalia cracked her knuckles.  
"But, I didn't know it was you" I defended.  
"But why were you spying?" Luke questioned holding Thalia back.  
"I reached early today and was roaming alone in the corridor when I heard someone laughing," I said as they shared looks between themselves.  
"I tried to look through the glass to find out who it was and you know what happened next."  
Luke and Annabeth nodded, but Thalia just kept staring at me in an unsettling way.  
"Well no need to spy you can join us if you want to," Luke said as Thalia moved her stare to Luke and Annabeth made a thoughtful expression.  
"That won't be half bad" Annabeth murmured to herself.  
"Really?" I questioned.  
"Come on now, before I change their minds," Thalia said in a slightly amused tone.  
I sat down with them, and we had a decent chat with them before others started showing up. Thalia was not that bad to talk to, but Annabeth was mostly silent unless she got asked something. It felt that she was trying to read me like her storm gray eyes were trying to get into my mind and read all my secrets.  
Annabeth and I sat together for the algebra class as Nico had to home for some unknown reason, something was freaky about this guy. Luke had forced Thalia to sit with her and insisted that I sit with Annabeth because he thought I needed some good company.  
"So, how good are you in algebra?" Annabeth questioned  
"Well, I guess I am not qualified to judge myself."  
"Why?"  
"I will be pretty biased and say something like 'I'm the best' etc..." I stated with a thoughtful expression while she just shook her head.  
"Boys" she murmured under her breath, but I heard it and acted like a hurt puppy.  
"Annabeth and Perseus, would like to share that valuable information with us?" the teacher thundered.  
"Sorry Sir" Annabeth croaked.  
She remained silent for rest of the class.  
"You are ok," she said suddenly.  
"What?"  
"At algebra."  
"Gee! Thanks"  
"Always there to judge you, Mr Jackson."  
"Well if you are going to judge me…" I trailed off  
"Yes, so."  
"Could you help me with my backlog" I spoke in a whisper hoping she would somehow miss it.  
"Ya, sure tomorrow after school" she replied positively to my surprise.

When we reached the lounge, Thalia and Silena were already there, from their looks it seemed they had been sitting here crying all night. Luke went straight to Thalia and hugged her as she began to cry again. I sat beside Silena and held her hand as she sobbed silently.  
"What did the doctors say?" I asked in a somewhat balanced tone.  
Silena began to cry aloud now as she leaned on my shoulder and absentmindedly began to smooth out her hair.  
"It cannot be that bad?" my voice started to crack  
"If if she…"  
"Uh-hmm" I encouraged her.  
"If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning she will be declared in a comma."  
She broke down completely, and I was crying too. Thalia was still crying and hugging Luke. We all sat like that for I don't know like hours.  
Luke tried to make Thalia go home, and I convinced Silena. Thalia being her stubborn self didn't budge. Finally, she agreed that Luke would swing by her apartment and bring a change of clothes as well as drop off Silena.  
"So they won't let us in, huh?" Thalia asked me  
"Ya, not even me."  
"Why would they? What's so special about you?" she sneered.  
"You weren't even here when they brought her in" her helplessness and sorrow changing into anger.  
I lost my breath, what was special about me. I closed my eyes and remembered that kiss. The warmth it gave me and then took in a long breath.  
"We are together now" I squeaked out.  
Her eyes lost her anger, and they were now just as blank as mine. She didn't reply, and my confession had just swept her legs from under her.  
"I was in a cell. I punched the hell out of Ethan" now getting my voice back.  
"Since when?" she asked softly.  
"Tomorrow morning, she kissed me and ran towards her building. And then she got hit midway" I averted my gaze from her as more tears started to roll out.  
"I am sorry Percy" she came over to me and kneeled in front of me.  
"I was trying to take out my frustration, and I didn't know" she stopped speaking mid-sentence.  
She was looking somewhere to her left side. I followed her gaze I saw Annabeth's mother coming out of a room crying followed closely by her father. Mrs Chase just went past us as if we didn't exist. Mr Chase, however, stopped by us.  
"I am sorry, I didn't know that her friends are not allowed in ICU," he said apologetically.  
"If I knew better I would have kept you up to speed."  
"How is she now?" Thalia interrupted  
"We are aware that if she doesn't wake up soon, she will go into a comma" she added  
"She is still out, and no one knows what is happening to her for sure" he replied.  
"Any chances of her waking up," I asked.  
"I have no idea," he said looking sadly towards me.  
"I have to drop Athena home, Bobby and Matthew are with a babysitter," he said as he left.  
Thalia went back to her seat, and she kept eying the guards for that block of the building as the nurses and doctors went pass them again and again. She then suddenly turned towards me, her eyes sparkling as if electric sparks were lightening them up. I remember thinking this is not going to end well.

**AN:**  
This is the edited version, removed Jason added Luke  
Please review, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the following chapters get better and better.


	4. Breaking in

**AN:**

Here is the 4th chapter of this series, I updated earlier than last time. I hope you guys like it, forgive me for a few grammatical errors I'm doing my best. A bit of this chapter I picked up from another book I read. Please follow and mark favorite if you like it. 

Characters belong to Rick Riordan, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 4**

Percy P.O.V.

_Thalia went back to her seat, and she kept eying the guards for that block of the building as the nurses and doctors went pass them again and again. She then suddenly turned towards me, her eyes sparkling as if electric sparks were lightening them up. I remember thinking this is not going to end well.  
_

We were going around the hospital trying to find an open service closet which may have some staff uniform, but my luck as always was betraying me as every one of them was locked.

"It's no use Thalia" I moaned.

"Let's just try this one," she said trying yet another closet door. 

It flew open with me, and Thalia was gaping at it. We rushed inside and closed the door behind us. It was pitch dark inside. I began fumbling around for a switch while Thalia stood aside awkwardly.

"I think the switch was in the hallway," she said breaking my concentration. 

"That's bad." 

"No light, no searching, and no uniforms" she droned.

We stood silent for a while, and then something struck me. I took out my phone and switched on the display. A faint glow filled the confined place, but instead of having surplus uniforms it just had brooms. 

"Well," I said scratching the back of my neck. 

"Well. What?" Thalia said.

"Let's get out of here," I said as I caught her arm and dragged her outside. 

We were back at square one within 15 minutes. All gears and wheels were running far above in my head and same with Thalia. Just a minute would be enough I wanted to see her no matter what. Suddenly Thalia ran towards ladies washroom. I thought that was weird, but little did I know that things were going to get weirder.

It was not even a minute before Thalia rushed out faster then she went in and straight towards ICU. She stopped in front of the guards.

"Hello," She yelled. 

"There is a woman in the washroom" she took in a long breath and screamed on top her lungs "she is having a baby".

The guards and some of nursed looked stunned.

"There is blood everywhere in there, it's so bad" she pressed on

"Where" one of the nurse querying opening the ICU door.

"Third Floor, the wing just above this one" Thalia replied.

That nurse took a bunch of other nurses and those guards with her to the spoken location. Then she turned towards me.

"Percy! Now"

I ran into the ICU catching up with her before the doors closed. We rushed into her room desperately hoping no one comes after us.

Then I turned towards her, and she was lying there motionless with many monitors constantly beeping. A bunch of pipes were in her body. Her skin was as pale as paper. 

I heard Thalia crying beside me. I walked towards Annabeth, the only part of her body which still looked like her was her hands. I took one of them in my hands and squeezed. They were cold, instinctively I cupped her hands and blew warm breath on them. 

"I'm here wise girl, now wake up" I pleaded.

"Percy, stop" Thalia said wiping her tears as she took the other side.

"Don't make yourself more miserable." 

The doors burst open two guards burst in one took hold of Thalia's arm, and other grabbed me by my armpits and dragged us out. Thalia did not hesitate before she began her rant of foul words. I did not struggle, and I knew it was useless.

_Flashback_

Friday school went by normally, Annabeth and I were going to a Starbucks near the school. We bought a cup of hot chocolate each and sat down for our session. She never took a break nor did she let me take one. We finished up our decided quota within an hour.

"So how long have you known Luke and Thalia" I queried.

"I don't even remember that now, maybe in pre-school".

"Did you like became friends right away or…"

"Why do you want to know that?" she interrupted.

"Just curious." 

"Well, don't be," she said closing the matter. 

With that, she packed her things and went away reminding to finish the questions she taught before our next session. She started to walk away, and I caught up with her outside the building. 

"Hey, sorry if I was too intrusive" I breathed out.

"It's ok, and maybe I overreacted a little," she said without looking at me. 

We walked to the bus stop in a comfortable silence. Waiting for the bus without speaking started to make me feel awkward. So, I just started humming a random melody. Suddenly Annabeth started humming it as well, and then she starts singing softly. 

I stopped humming and watched her sing, and her eyes were closed eyebrows scrunched up together. As if realising that I was staring her she pushed me lightly, she huffed and turned her back towards me. Before I could ask her what happened, the bus stopped in front of us. 

After getting seated, I asked her "What was that back there?" 

"Well, you started humming, and I liked the tune, so I started singing, and you stopped making me look like a weirdo in middle of a crowd" she replied angrily. 

Before I could think of anything to say to her the bus reached my stop. I got up and walked towards the door. I looked back towards Annabeth and found that she was following me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? I live nearby" she said.

I just nodded as we got off the bus.

"Seems like I am very good at getting you mad," I said kicking a stone. 

"I agree" she replied walking ahead of me, making clear she did not want my company.

I thought one could never understand a girl as I walked to my apartment.

"Mom I'm home" I yelled.

"See who forgot his promise," someone said in an agitated tone. 

I saw a red-faced Nico staring me down. This day was going to be high on my super-sucky day list. 

"Uh…, I have no excuse," I said rubbing back of my neck sheepishly. 

"Where were you, this young man has been waiting for you for over an hour" Paul added coming into the room.

"Well, I was at Starbucks with Annabeth" I replied

"So you will ditch me for a date with any girl," Nico said. 

"I leave you two to have a talk," Paul said leaving the room. 

"That was not a date, she was helping me with my backlog" I explained

"And Annabeth is not just any girl" I added before Nico could say something.

He raised an eyebrow, and then he said, "Whatever, my deadline is in about fifteen minutes, I have to go home." 

After Nico had left, I went to my room and fell face-first onto my bed. 

"Hey" my mom called out from the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," I said still lying face first on the bed. 

"You look a bit off," she said sitting by my side. 

"You think?" I replied.

"Now come on Percy, there is no need to be sarcastic" she responded a bit harshly. 

"Sorry," I said sitting up.

"Tell me," she asked. 

"Tell you what." 

"What's been bothering you," she asked grabbing a pillow and getting comfortable. 

Now when she does that either of these two follows it, I tell her what she wants to know, or she starts telling me that when I was small, I would tell her everything and that I am becoming distant blah blah blah… To avoid that lecture I told her about my day.

"My poor baby," she said hugging me. 

"I miss Rachel and Jason and Reyna, basically everyone back there" my voice cracking.

"You will make new friends dear." 

"Not if I keep pissing them off regularly." 

"Let's make a deal," she said excitedly 

"I'm listening." 

"If you promise to stop moping around and start afresh…"

"Yeah…" now this thing was making me super curious.

"We can go back to Chicago for this weekend" she finished proudly.

"I love you mom, I promise, I just love you so much," I said as I tackled her into another hug. 

"You better start packing, I'll go and tell Paul about our plan," she said leaving the room. 

I'm coming guys, and a proper goodbye was due 

_End Flashback_

**AN:**

Sorry guys I screwed up in the last chapter, you would have seen I used Jason suddenly without introducing him. I used him accidentally he was Luke I have now corrected that chapter. You could reread it if you are still confused. 

I picked up the diversion thing from "If I Stay" Next chapter may take some time as I have exams this week and then I'll go for a vacation the week following that.

Please review, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the following chapters get better and better.

Please if you like it mark it favorite and also give me reviews


	5. Home

**AN:**

I am sorry for the huge delay. I went through a massive writer's block. It also took some time to find someone to edit this for me. I hope you guys like it, forgive me for a few grammatical errors I'm doing my best. Please follow and mark favorite if you like it.

Characters belong to Rick Riordan, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 5**

Percy _P.O.V._

_Two guards burst in through the doors, grabbed us by the arms and dragged us out. Thalia let loose a string of abuses. I did not struggle, and I knew it was useless.  
_

I felt helpless, I have always hated feeling like this. All I could do is pray and hope. There was nothing I could do to make Annabeth better. Even her doctors said that they couldn't do anything more for now. They didn't know what was happening to her. She had always helped me when I was in trouble. It killed me sitting here, unable to do anything.

We were still in the hospital only because of Apollo, the head surgeon and family friend who vouched for us.

Luke returned soon, and he brought us dinner as well as a change of clothes for Thalia. 

"Any update?" Luke asked.

"She is still unconscious" I replied.

He just nodded.

Thalia came back and told Luke about our break-in attempt.

"You know, you could have waited for me to come back," Luke said, feeling offended.

"It all happened in the heat of the moment" I replied.

We ate our lunch silently waiting for any new information.

A lot of time passed, and we just sat and slept through it. Mr Chase came back and sat with us briefly as well. Many people came and went, a few stayed back.

Hearing some commotion in the ICU, I went near the window to peek in. A good number of nurses were going in and out of the area assigned to Annabeth. I tried asking the nurses coming out about the situation, but no one paid me any heed. Soon Thalia and Luke joined me at the window.

Finally, Mr Chase came out, he was sweating a lot and looked like he was on the verge of a major freak-out. We urged him to have a seat, brought him some water and called Mrs Chase. Then when he had calmed down a bit, Thalia began her stream of questions.

"What happened in there?"

"She just suffered a brain haemorrhage," he said a bit shakily 

"What?"

"A vein in her head exploded"

"I know that"

"Sorry." 

"I mean how much would it affect her current condition?"

"I… I still don't know, I just don't know anything that's happening to her" he broke down.

Mrs Chase chose that moment to make her entrance, and she saw us surrounding a crying Mr Chase.

"Why are you little miscreants troubling Fredrick" she screamed

"Haven't we gone through enough already?" she continued

"Athena, Dear…" Mr Chase tried to stop her, but she was on a roll 

"Let me handle it Fredrick, Security…" she called out

A couple of hospital security guards addressed her call

"Please take these 3 out of here, they just keep on pestering us" she ordered

"But Ma'am we were just asking…" Luke tried to reason with her

"Just leave us alo…" her voice was cut out as we got pushed out of the hall 

_Flashback_

"The flight is going to land at O'Hare International Airport Chicago in 10 minutes, and please tighten your seatbelts".

"Are you ready?" my mom inquired. 

"Yes, I am" I replied pretty confidently.

After landing, as we were collecting our luggage, my mom's phone rang.

"It's for you," she said giving me the phone.

"Hello…"

"So you are back" replied the guy on the other side.

"Jace, bro…" I asked for confirmation

"Who else" he replied.

"Oh I dunno, maybe Leo, Frank or even…" I joked.

"Ok smart ass, I am waiting outside. You guys are staying at my place" he replied laughing lightly. 

"I dunno about that…" I said unsurely.

"No arguments, I have so much planned, you are not ruining it" he replied assertively.

"Ok, thanks, man," I said after asking mom.

"Don't mention it, and I bet I am taller than you now" he said starting our old banter again.

"I have been gone for like three months only" I replied

"Does that matter, I was always better than you. So it's fitting if I am taller than you" he said faking seriousness.

"In your dreams" I replied laughing.

"We'll see," he said hanging up.

We came out in the lobby to find Jason holding up a big poster saying Fish Boy. I went straight to him and went to give a fist bump but punched him in the gut.

"You guys won't let it die, will you?" I said with mock anger.

"Leo's idea," he said between gasping for air.

"Fish Boy?" mom questioned.

"Long story mom," I said trying shoot it down.

"I would like to hear it" mom replied smiling.

"It's boring…" I tried again.

"I don't think it is, is it Jason?" my mom asked Jason.

"No ma'am, I will be glad to tell you about it" replied Jason.

"No you won't, anyway I thought the whole crew was coming" I tried to change the topic.

"Oh! You'll meet them soon enough" he dismissed the query.

As we drove mom and Jason exchanged embarrassing stories about me. I was finally freed from the prison of eternal embarrassment as we reached our destination.

"You guys go ahead, I'll bring the luggage," Jason said opening the door for my mother. 

"Percy will help, won't you?" mom asked me. 

"Ya, sure" I replied.

"No, I insist. You two go ahead" Jason stressed. 

"Ok" mom replied awkwardly.

We both went upstairs, his apartment was on the 2nd floor and went in using the key he gave us. The room was completely dark, I fumbled for the switch and gradually found it and switched it on.

"SURPRISE" all of them yelled at once.

"Welcome Back Perce," Jason said opening the door. 

"Thank you guys, this means so much to me," I said getting a bit teary eyed as I saw how much they adored me.

"See I am taller than you," Jason said stepping beside me and standing on his toes. 

"You wish" I replied pushing him down on his feet.

They had organized a pretty decent party considering I informed them just a few hours before arrival.

It felt terrific to be back with my old friends, and I felt like I belonged with them, not in New York. We had a great time together sharing old and new memories, telling each other that "I missed you" or "I love you" and making plans for the next day until it was late evening and time for everyone to go.

"Everyone lets meet at McDonald's near Paint Explosion tomorrow at 11," said Jason as we were saying goodbyes. 

"I am so gonna win," said Frank. 

"Not if I have a say in it" replied Leo.

"It's not archery you know that right" Hazel teased Frank.

"How different could it be, you do the same aim and shoot" replied Frank.

"As different as chalk and cheese," said Jason. 

"We will see what happens tomorrow," I said trying break a possible argument. 

"Yeah! Just wait for the match" Piper said.

_End Flashback_

**AN:**

Please review, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the following chapters get better and better. 


	6. Goodbye!

**AN:**

I hope you guys like it, forgive me for a few grammatical errors I'm doing my best. Please follow and mark favorite if you like it. 

Characters belong to Rick Riordan, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 6**

Percy _P.O.V._

_A couple of hospital security guards addressed her call_

"_Please take these 3 out of here, they just keep on pestering us" she ordered_

"_But Ma'am we were just asking…" Luke tried to reason with her _

_"Just leave us alo…" her voice was cut out as we got pushed out of the hall  
_

We went to a park nearby after being thrown out. We decided that we will not go in again today. We did not want to anger Mrs Chase anymore as she was our headmistress too. We would just make more trouble for ourselves. 

We picked up some hot dogs from a vendor and went to this park near the hospital.

"This sucks", Thalia said sitting down on a bench.

"Ya but there is nothing we can do right now", Luke replied.

"Is there any way we could make up to her?" I asked them both.

"There must be something that we could do to make her forgive us", I continued.

"Forgive us? What wrong have we done?" Thalia questioned me.

"Still, I don't I blame her. She is going through a tough time. This her daughter we are talking about", I replied.

"He's right", Luke said.

"We have to do something that will convince her that we are on her side", I said.

"Who's looking after Bobby and Mathew?" Luke asked.

"Annabeth looks after the kids when her parents are away", I said.

"A neighbour used to babysit Annabeth when she was younger. But I guess she's in college now", Thalia replied.

"Summer just ended maybe she's still here", Luke added.

"Let's check it out", I replied.

We decided that we will leave for Annabeth's home as soon as we finish the hot dogs. We went over our memories with Annabeth while eating trying to lighten the mood.

When we reached her place, we checked for any sign of her parents. Both of their cars were missing from the garage which was still open. Mrs Chase must be in a hurry to miss something like that. 

We decided to go in the backyard to try and look in the window if it was the same girl Thalia remembered or someone else.

When we entered the yard, we saw that one of the twins was sitting under the tree and was crying. 

"Hey bud", Luke called out.

"That's Matthew", Thalia whispered to Luke.

"Matthew it's Luke, Annabeth friend", Luke added.

"I know who you… you are", Matthew replied, he sounded like he has been crying for a while.

Thalia rushed forward and hugged him. Matthew started to cry even harder.

"It's ok... hush now", Thalia said wiping his tears.

"Where is Bobby and who is looking for you guys?" Thalia asked. 

"Bobby has locked himself in our room", he said taking in deep breaths.

"Dad is trying to get him out of there", he finished.

"Dad? When did he return?" Luke asked.

"Not long ago, when I called him and told him that Bobby had locked himself in and the sitter wasn't able to get him out", Matthew replied.

We took Matthew inside, while Thalia stayed downstairs with him me and Luke went towards his room. We saw Mr Chase standing in front of the door trying to convince Bobby to come outside.

"Hey Mr Chase", Luke called.

"Oh! Hello Luke", he answered visibly surprised seeing us there.

"If you don't mind me asking who let you guys in?" Mr Chase asked.

"We found Matthew outside crying, so we brought him home", I answered.

"Really!" Mr Chase replied and then sighed loudly.

"First Bobby now Matthew too. I appreciate you guys helping us out", he said.

"It's the least we could do", Luke replied.

"Where is he right now?" Mr Chase asked.

"He's in the kitchen with Thalia", I replied.

"She helped him calm down", Luke added.

"I should check on him", Mr Chase said as he went past us.

"So should we try talking to him", Luke whispered.

"Not now let's first see what is going on down there", I answered.

We both went down, all of them were still in the kitchen. Mr Chase was hugging Matthew and Thalia was smiling sadly looking at those two. 

Thalia laid out snacks for all of us and put some aside for Bobby as well.

"So what brings you guys here?" Mr Chase asked.

"We came here to apologize for causing you trouble earlier today", Thalia answered.

"Oh, that! You have no need to apologize for that. In fact, I should apologize to you guys on Athena's behalf", Mr Chase said.

"You did nothing wrong there. Athena has been through the ringer. She cares about Annabeth even if she doesn't show it usually", he said sighing.

"She interpreted the scene wrong and vented her distress on you guys. She was sorry when I told what happened there", he finished.

"It's ok Mr Chase. We get it, after all, she is her mother", Luke replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help you guys", I asked.

"Just please keep praying that my daughter comes back from this", Mr Chase said.

"That's all we have been doing since last night", Thalia said.

"Percy meant that anything that could lessen your burden", Thalia added.

"Oh! I don't know about that", Mr Chase replied.

"We could look after the twins while you two are out", Luke added.

"Yes that's an excellent idea", I added.

"I will see if I can get Bobby to let me in", Thalia said getting up.

"I'll help her", I said getting up too.

We both went upstairs slowly discussing what we could try to lure Bobby out. Thalia and I came up with a few ideas none of which convinced me. 

"Bobby open up, see I brought you snacks you must be starving", Thalia said after knocking.

"I'm not hungry. Go away whoever you are", he replied.

"You sure you don't want any of these Oreos. Should I give all of them to Matthew", she said sweetly.

"Ya go ahead. Like I care", Matthew said. 

"This is not working", I whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know", she whisper-yelled. 

"Who all are you?" Bobby asked.

"Thalia and Percy", Thalia said.

"H… How can you eat Oreos when your best friend is about to die?" he asked angrily.

"Who said she is dying?" Thalia said.

"When I asked mom if Annabeth was dying she started crying", he said breaking up.

"No No No", I almost yelled.

"No one is dying", I continued bringing my voice down but still sounding angry.

"She needs us to believe in her so that she could get better", I said now calmer.

"Your locking yourself up is only making her weaker. Do you want that?" I asked.

"How do you know that?" he asked now moving towards the door but still not opening it.

"The doctor told us", Thalia said taking over from me.

"He said that if her friends and family believe that she will be ok, she will get better eventually", she finished.

"Really?" Bobby said.

"Yes son, now come out", Mr Chase said surprising me as I had not heard him coming over.

We heard the door getting unlocked. Bobby slowly opened the door he looked at all of us. He had dried tears streaked all over his face.

"I am sorry, I won't cry again. I believe in Annabeth too", he said trying to smile.

"That's great buddy", I said rubbing his back while standing on my knees.

He suddenly hugged me. He was trying not to cry but was failing at it.

"I am scared", he said.

"We all are scared, and there is nothing wrong with that", I said.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get you some water", Mr Chase said.

"You still have those Oreos?" Bobby said pulling out of the hug.

Thalia suddenly laughed a bit then said "Yes we still have them", I realized that she had tears in her eyes too.

All of us went down and finished our snacks.

We all talked for a long time about any random topic that popped in our mind, from school to politics and from sports to movies.

We informed Mr Chase that he and Mrs Chase should not worry about the twins as we will take care of him and no need to call sitters from the agency. We would even stay the night.

He agreed after trying to argue that it's too much burden for us as we have school too as Bobby and Matthew joined our side too.

So we would bring them home from school and make them do their homework and stuff. Make sure they don't cause too much trouble and put them to bed if it gets late. If Mr and Mrs Chase would not be able to come over for the night Luke and I could sleep in the guest room and Thalia in Annabeth's room. Mrs Chase would cook for food for us whenever possible, or we could order takeout. 

As it got late Mr Chase put the Twins to bed and Luke dropped him at the hospital. Mrs Chase came in shortly after Luke came back.

She thanked all of us for taking care of the twins and everything else we had done. She also tried to apologize, but we didn't let her. 

We left soon to go back home. Luke dropped me at my place and said to be ready by ten in the morning as we had promised that we would take over from Mrs Chase then.

I went straight to my room and dropped on the bed. This was a draining day emotionally and physically.

"Hey", Mom said opening the door a bit.

"Hi Mom", I said getting up on my elbows.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Ya sure", I replied.

"So, you saw Annabeth today?"

"Not really. Only the immediate family was allowed inside the ICU, but I managed to sneak in for a bit. Almost got thrown out for it", I said.

"Hmm… Apollo told me about that", she said. 

"He also said that Annabeth's mom later called security on you guys", she said giving me that look again.

"It was a misunderstanding, and we made it up to her later. In fact, I just came back from Annabeth's house", I replied.

"Ok", she said.

"We also promised her that we would take care of Annabeth's younger brothers when both of them have to be at the hospital", I told her.

"That was sweet of you", she said stroking my hair.

"Now get some sleep you look exhausted", she said getting up.

"Good Night Mom", I called out as she reached the door.

"Good Night", she replied.

"I am proud of you Percy", she said before closing the door.

_Flashback_

It was a lot of fun, playing paintball with my friends. The best thing was to see Frank fail so miserably to hit anyone. Reyna scored the most hits since no one could predict where she was until she shot someone. Overall it was the best day since I had moved away. 

"I told you it's different from archery!" Hazel teased Frank.

"I can't believe it, the rifle I got was a faulty one. I am pretty sure about that", Frank said.

"Oh, come on dude! Just accept it that you cannot handle these babies", Leo said swinging one of the rifles.

"Leo, Put that down. You don't want that going off in here", Reyna scolded Leo.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"Let's grab something to eat. Then we need you and your mom to drop you off at the airport", Jason said.

"Your visit is already over!" Piper said frowning.

"Yeah, time passes so fast when you are enjoying yourself", I said sadly.

"Cheer up, we still have five hours before we need to drop you off", Reyna said rubbing my shoulder.

We went to a fast food place nearby. We all shared some old jokes, while Leo kept making up stuff using the cutlery. To say it simply we had a blast. But as I said earlier, time went by too quickly, and now it was time to go. 

The whole gang was coming to drop us off at the airport. But before we left each one of them gave me some stuff that would keep reminding me of them. Leo gave me a mix tape of his one-liners, Frank gave me one of his practice bows, Piper gave me a shirt that she designed, Hazel gave me a small sapphire from her gem collection and Jason gave me a pair of cardboard swords that we used as props in a play once. 

Finally, when it was Reyna's turn, everyone was already down waiting for us. 

"Hey", she said.

"So what have you got for me?"

She slowly moved forward and hugged me.

"I have no gift for you", she said.

"No problem. I don't need these gifts anyway to remember you guys. You are a part of me", I said taking her face in my hands.

I noticed she was on the verge of breaking into tears. 

"It's not that", she said.

"Then what?"

"I don't want you to remember me through a stupid piece of junk." 

"I agree. I once said you guys are a part of me, and I can't forget myself now, can I?" I stated in a soothing tone. 

She just hugged me again and wept silently as I tried to calm her down. She pulled back after a minute.

"Sorry about that", she said wiping her tears.

"You never have to say sorry to me for anything, and you get that?" 

"Let's go, everyone is waiting for us", Reyna said. 

Rest of the trip was relatively uneventful, and there were some new stories related to the group but nothing out of the blue. 

When we reached the airport, there were hugs and goodbyes all around me. While I was taking out my luggage from the trunk, Reyna came and stood beside me.

"I want you to remember all the fun we had, all those times we spent at the beach and finally as your best friend..."

I just smiled and nodded not knowing what she was going to confess.

"...I also want you to know that I have had a crush on you since forever and was mad at you for leaving before," she said taking in a deep breath.

"I am sorry I didn't know that", I said stunned by her revelation. 

"Shhhh…let me complete", she berated me.

"But now I know that I should not hold you back and that you never felt the same for me. I want you to know that you will always have a friend who will love you unconditionally no matter what happens", she said tearing up again.

I just dropped the bag from my hand and hugged her.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you", I said, also feeling a bit heavy now.

"You just have to promise me a few things", she said.

"Of course, anything." 

"You will never forget me." 

"Never." 

"You will always remember me as your friend." 

"Always." 

"You will tell me if anything is troubling you a lot." 

"Without a doubt." 

"Finally, if you ever start falling for someone, I would like to be the first person to know about it", she said, pulling back so she could look me in the eye.

"Absolutely." 

"Percy, we have to go now", Mom said softly.

"Sorry, Sally just give me a sec", Reyna said.

"I will miss you. Goodbye Percy".

She kissed my cheek and hugged briefly and then stepped back.

Mom approached Reyna and hugged her.

"I am glad that my son has such great friends. I will personally make sure he never breaks any of those promises", Mom said. 

"Thank you, Sally. This means a lot, and I appreciate it." 

Mom kissed her forehead and then she thanked Jason for letting us stay at his place. After we had gone inside, I ran back and yelled goodbye to everyone before leaving. 

As our flight took off, I promised myself that I would stay active now no matter what I would face in the future.

AN:

Please review, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the following chapters get better and better.


	7. Authors Note

**AN:**

Sorry guys, I have not been writing much recently due to unavoidable circumstances. I have edited all the chapters for grammatical errors. So you can reread them if you want.

Fixed the issue with chapter 3, sorry messed it up.

I hope I can finish the next chapter by end of this month. Thanks for keeping patience guys.

Please write reviews if you have any questions/suggestions/words of encouragement.


End file.
